forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Fune-de
Fune-de was the second city created in Yamiyo and was created during the Meiji period, which proceeded the Edo period. Fune-de is a small island which hosts two types of infrastructure. First is the flat lands that settle around the large mountain ranges. The second are large barrens, composed of pine trees and red wood which has formed it own ecosystem and habitat for many of Fune-de's residents. Fune-de has a 4,000 foot tall mountain which use to be an active Volcano for some time until the Well of Yomi began to spill into Yoma and destroyed the center and swallowed the vault lines within.. It acts as an active gate down to Yomi, the underworld for gods. The gate to Yomi is sealed in the heart of the mountain known as the Yomi Fault, though this has deeper ramifications, that being an active portal straight into Tartarus.. Fune-de is a port city. The port itself actually expanded from the mainlands and all of the city's imports and exports happen here. It is one of the most important areas that the city has to offer. This is because most of the island is not suited for farming purposes thanks to it being composed of soft sands and rocks that compliment the rolling seas. The inhabitants of this island-city are fisherman and mainland workers. The people are responsible for the upkeep of their own fishing cottage industry. This industry was both created and invested in by the people throughout many generations. It's both well known and important to the stability of Fune-de. In the middle of the Pine Barrens is a compound that is home to a clan of Earth Kitsune, that being the Iwahana clan which currently acts as both the protectors of the small island as well as watching over Ishihaka mountain, serving as will for the Gods and monster slayers, this having been their task for the past few hundred years. They had managed to set up their own sort of mansion which they have decided to mark as the home for their kin, whether they are part of the clan or not. City Layout Fune Port Fune Port is home to the ferry that carries people to Takama-ga-hara and Kabe, it features two mainland ferries that run on time with those arriving from the mainland and out, allowing for most to travel every hour if they so wish. The port itself is not much to speak of, small in nature, it contains a few buildings here and there as well as a floating stretch where most of the fishermen keep their boats as hooking them in open waters is considered risky what with the sea being marked by giant sea beasts that are attracted to the extremely powerful Aura's that mark the three great leaders on the Mainland. Most of the port is surrounded by small shops mostly those buying and selling fish as well as what most would need to spend the day on the water. The two buildings different from this are the Marina and Port Authority. The Marine is the main of the two buildings, a two story brick and mortar that charts all of the boats going in and out of island as well as where most people buy their tickets or yearly passes for the ferries. Meanwhile the Port Authority is a small side building, as they are an isolated community with one of the ten families living among them, the Port Authority really doesn't do much, more a show police force backed up by the Kitsune living there. They do of course have work, that making sure of the upkeep of the port and making sure everyone follows the rules set by the Marina. Market The market place is a rather small one, run mostly by the citizens and stocked with the fish caught that day and the goods made on the island ranging from jewelry to clothing as well as a few buildings and stalls run by people form the mainland who sell things not found on the island such as meats or vegetables that cant grow there. It is a few small buildings and shops, usually nothing major just a few tiny cottage style stores usually built on top of next to onsmall e another. They are condensed into one small circular area, enclosing the city square. They are not made to be large centers like in other towns but just enough to fit the small population. Each of the buildings are made from what appear to be houses built together as a sort of faux suburb, it is built around a single town square, this consisting of a small stone park area where people can come and meet. There are no real features to the area, it is instead meant to be a small addition to the town where people can meet with one another and as a place to socialize. Town It's a small town, not much space for people to have large lawns or houses but it's somewhere that people can live and one where they can make do. Building out from the market, it spreads out in a large cone moving from the port and out towards the Barrens. It consists mostly of tiny villa style cottages usually only one story maybe two if the person has enough money to build the addition. Each house is small with barely a yard, instead enough space to make a small garden for the family, a few plants and flowers to make things look nice. Usually these houses include a small patio at the top, maximizing the amount of space they have in these tiny places. The streets are small made in an almost spider web fashion, decorated with thin pebbles and shells done into the pavement; the streets are small and made only for foot or bike traffic as there isn't enough room or space on the island for cars, nothing there designed for them like most of the mainland. Earth Clan Compound This compound belongs to the Ishihana better known as the Iwahana clan, a clan of Kitsune who preside over this area in the Pine Barrens and the mountain surrounded by them. It has an outer wall of stone houses and a shrine that honors Inari. Within the wall are houses big enough to fit families and small bath house for them to bathe together as a family. In the center of the compound is a large meeting building, meant for the leaders of the family to come together and talk, this being the center of the compound as well as home to their own tree, in this case being a giant Japanese Pine. Locations Ishihaka Mountain Ishihaka Mountain was formerly an active Volcano. However, the well of Yomi cut off the magma flow and sealed the split where the lava came out. It now remains as a hollow, cavernous space that leads to the depths of Yomi, the underworld of gods. People use the lava tubes to bury their dead along the side of the mountain and a set of stairs has even been carved out for use. The path to the cavern passes through the Iwahana compound. This keeps trespassers from entering and monsters from escaping. Pathways Category:Yamiyō